turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
North Carolina
North Carolina is a state in the southeastern region of the United States of America. It borders South Carolina and Georgia to the south, Tennessee to the west, Virginia to the north, and the Atlantic Ocean to the east. The states capital is Raleigh and its largest city is Charlotte. The state was one of the original 13 colonies, and the home of the first English colony in the New World. (This colony only survived for about three years.) It became the 12th state to to ratify the United States Constitution on November 21, 1789. It was a slave state in 1860, with a relatively small slave population. It held off on joining the Confederacy until President Abraham Lincoln called on it to invade its sister-state, South Carolina. The state was the site of few battles, but it provided at least 125,000 troops to the Confederacy — more than any other Confederate state. North Carolina in "The Barbecue, the Movie, & Other Unfortunately Not So Relevant Material" T.G. Kahn considered putting Lasoporp Rof on an airplane to North Carolina so the Mongol history enthusiast could meet Professor Kahn, an expert in the field, who lived in that state. The younger Kahn decided against it, as he couldn't bear to contact the older Kahn.See e.g. Departures, p. 195. North Carolina in Days of Infamy North Carolina was the first place new recruits went on their path to becoming pilots in the United States Navy. Joe Crosetti was housed at the University of North Carolina early in 1942.Days of Infamy, pgs. 162-166, HC. North Carolina in The Disunited States of America In the 19th century, North Carolina merged with South Carolina into one country. North Carolina in The Guns of the South North Carolina succeeded from the Union during the Second American Revolution and became part of the Confederacy. In 1864, it became the home of the paramilitary group which became known as America Will Break. They set up their headquarters in a town called Rivington, from which they produced the AK-47 which gave the Confederacy victory in the Second American Revolution. The "Rivington Men" attempted to dominate the Confederacy through politics. This was unsuccessful, as Confederate Party candidate Robert E. Lee won the 1867 presidential election over AWB's champion and Patriot Party candidate Nathan Bedford Forrest. Lee even carried North Carolina in a popular margin of 55,223 to 41,489 and won its 12 electoral votes''The Guns of the South, appendices.. Then the AWB rose up in revolt, which had a negative effect for them, as the Confederacy attacked and destroyed the Rivington headquarters. Zebulon Vance, the Governor of North Carolina for most of the 1860s, enforced President Lee's Proclamation Suspending Habeas Corpus In North Carolina and mobilized the state's Army divisions for the final drive against AWB. North Carolina in "The Last Word" Following the Final War in 1998, a number of American irregulars formed a resistance cell in '''North Carolina', giving the new Draka overlords quite a bit of trouble. North Carolina in Southern Victory North Carolina was one of the Confederate States. In 1915, during the Great War, North Carolina housed a prisoner of war camp. George Enos was taken there after his fishing ship, the Ripple was sunk by the Confederate navy. As early as 1921, North Carolina became a solidly Freedom Party state--Jake Featherston carried the state, although he lost the election. After the stock market crash of 1929, the Freedom Party regained its momentum, and North Carolina was one of the states that elected a Freedom candidate to Congress. During the last days of the Second Great War, Charlotte became the temporary CSA capital. At Pineville, near Charlotte, on 14 July 1944, Don Partridge, the final President of the Confederate States, signed the Confederate Instrument of Surrender, which ended the Second Great War and dissolved the CSA as a nation. North Carolina in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Years' War, North Carolina '''was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, North Carolina was one of the oldest Provinces of the NAU. North Carolina was the birthplace and home province of Lt. General Sir Horace Bragg of the Royal American Mounted Police. North Carolina in Worldwar Kitty Hawk, '''North Carolina was the home the United States Air and Space Force's orbital missions base. Glen Johnson was among several pilots who on a daily basis launched, orbited the Earth several times, and then landed again. See Also *Croatoan Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of North Carolina. References North Carolina North Carolina Category:The Barbecue, the Movie, & Other Unfortunately Not So Relevant Material North Carolina North Carolina North Carolina Category:The Last Word Category:North American Union Provinces North Carolina Category:Worldwar